


(Podfic of) Three Teen Wolf Stories by Rufflefeather

by chemm80



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-30
Updated: 2014-04-30
Packaged: 2018-01-21 10:00:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 57
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1546709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chemm80/pseuds/chemm80
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hi," a voice comes through and Derek really wishes it’d take more than that to know who it is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(Podfic of) Three Teen Wolf Stories by Rufflefeather

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [the monster in the tale](https://archiveofourown.org/works/557266) by [rufflefeather](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rufflefeather/pseuds/rufflefeather). 
  * Inspired by [Flint and Tinder](https://archiveofourown.org/works/574174) by [rufflefeather](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rufflefeather/pseuds/rufflefeather). 
  * Inspired by [Six Stages of Stiles](https://archiveofourown.org/works/517737) by [rufflefeather](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rufflefeather/pseuds/rufflefeather). 



**Length:** 00:48:41

[MP3](http://lavishsqualor.salty-goodness.com/chemm80/Teen%20Wolf/Flint%20and%20Tinder%20by%20Rufflefeather.mp3) (Click for streaming link; Right-click and Save-As to download) || 48.8 MB

**Or stream:**

**Length:** 00:16:47

[MP3](http://lavishsqualor.salty-goodness.com/chemm80/Teen%20Wolf/The%20Monster%20in%20the%20Tale%20by%20Rufflefeather.mp3) (Click for streaming link; Right-click and Save-As to download) || 16.1 MB

**Or stream:**

**Length:** 00:25:16

[MP3](http://lavishsqualor.salty-goodness.com/chemm80/Teen%20Wolf/Six%20Stages%20of%20Stiles%20by%20Rufflefeather.mp3) (Click for streaming link; Right-click and Save-As to download) || 24.3 MB

**Or stream:**


End file.
